Truth or Dare Time
by PhoenixWillowsRox88
Summary: It has been a month since the battle with the Red Death and it is finally peaceful on Berk, that is, until I get bored and summon certain Vikings and dragons to my Fanfiction Lair to play Truth or Dare! (It would also be really great if you guys could send in some truths and dares. I have also made it a ROTBTD fanfic, so enjoy!)
1. I Was Bored

**Hello dear readers! I have started a new story! I hope that I get as much positive feedback for this fanfic as I have with my other story, A Regular Adventure (if any of you guys are Regular Show fans then you should check it out)!**

**Now, first things first, if I owned How To Train Your Dragon, that would be the first sign of the world ending, so keep an eye out for if I announce that I have the ownership of it, and then you can panic.**

**Second, I am entering this fanfic as a character myself, so yeah, be prepared. I will have the same nickname as I do in the G.M.A.D., which is Phoenix (I should really think of other names).**

**Third, I absolutely adore Hiccstrid, but I'm not really going to add much romance (like, almost at all) in this fanfic, and Phoenix will have a slight (maybe that is too small a word...) crush on Hiccup, but she is pretty good at hiding it in the beginning.**

* * *

><p>Hiccup smiled as he left his house with Toothless behind him. It had been about a month since the battle with the Red Death and as he looked upon the village, he still could barely believe what he was seeing. The whole village was at peace with the dragons (except for Mildew, but no one really counts him anyway) and almost everyone had their own dragon. They were everywhere, on roofs, running along the paths, and, of course, in the sky.<p>

Hiccup could see Astrid (Hiccstrid forever!) on her Nadder called Stormfly, Snotlout on his Monstrous Nightmare called Hookfang, Fishlegs on his Gronckle called Meatlug, and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut on their Zippleback heads, Barf and Belch respectively, riding through the sky.

He grinned and was about to join them when they spotted him and flew over. "Hey Hiccup." Astrid greeted him as Stormfly touched down first, because she was the fastest besides Toothless.

"Hi Astrid." Hiccup grinned at her. The others touching down at that moment.

"Hi Hiccup!" Fishlegs called as he stumbled off of Meatlug.

"Hey Astrid! Why'd you go babe, I know that you can't get enough of this." Snotlout bragged as he struck a bodybuilder pose, and then got punched in the face by Astrid. "Oh, hey Hiccup." He groaned from the ground.

"Hey," The twins said in unison, "Are we gonna destroy something today?" they cackled gleefully, and the others stepped back from them in alarm. They head butted and fell down, and the others relaxed again.

"No, I thought that we could have a day off," Hiccup started, and everyone else looked either confused, disappointed or indifferent (in Snotlout's case). "We've all been working so hard to bond with our dragons and to trust each other so I thought that we could have a break."

"I suppose that's fair enough." Astrid stated, and Fishlegs nodded in agreement while the twins moaned.

"Hello son." Everyone jumped a little as Stoick came up behind them with Gobber and Spitelout in tow.

Hiccup was the first to recover, "Oh, hi Dad." He greeted as Stoick placed a hand on his shoulder. The others all said various greetings.

"What are you doing today?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup was about to reply when suddenly a glowing, white light appeared under all their feet (including the dragons). They fell into it and vanished into thin air.

When they reappeared they were all dizzy and disorientated, but they were aware enough to know that they were on the ground, and they all stood up.

"Hello!" A cheery voice greeted them, and they looked all around to see that they were in a large room that had light purple walls and a midnight blue ceiling (dotted with fake stars). There was some furniture like cushioned armchairs, a table, couches, and that sort of thing. There were also a few doors around the place. They all (somehow) saw the person the mysterious voice belonged to at the same time. It was a girl.

She had long, golden hair with copper streaks (that was in a braid similar to older Astrid's), lavender coloured eyes, a few freckles across her face and pale skin. She was wearing a sky-blue t-shirt that had the words '2 Cool 4 School' written on it, under a purple hoodie that had a white love-heart shaped peace sign on it. She had black track-suit pants that had fake jewels on the bottom and a strange animal at the top of the right leg of the pants (it is a phoenix). She was also wearing runners with lavender on the outside… sides? And silver on the inside sides (I'm just gonna say insides and outsides if I refer to them again). The outsides (oh look, I _did_ refer to them again) also had a golden lightning bolt and they had white soles and laces. She was sitting on a couch, or maybe lying upside down on a couch would be more accurate, because her back was on the arm of the couch, and she was looking at them all upside down (I'll give you a hint, that's me! XD).

"Erm… hi." Hiccup said a little awkwardly. "Who are you, exactly?" The others nodded in agreement.

She pouted as she turned over so that she was looking at them the right way up and crossed her arms. "Oh you're no fun!" She puffed, but then quickly brightened, "_Yet!_" Everyone (including the dragons) all felt a shiver go down their spines as she added that last part.

"Okay, I'm PhoenixWillowsRox88, but you can just call me Phoenix." She grinned as she got up from her (rather comfy looking) couch and shook hands with Hiccup, who was in front of the group. "I know who you all are, of course. I mean, I'm the one that brought you all here." She started ranting off to herself, but she snapped back to reality when Snotlout spoke.

"Hey babe, why don't we go for a romantic flight on Hookfang?" Snotlout asked as he checked her out, and she looked revolted.

"Bleck!" She pretended to barf. "Why would I go on a date with_ you_?"

"Because you can't get enough of this!" Snotlout stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world and gestured to himself. The next moment, he was on the ground with an egg-sized lump on his head as Phoenix held a frying pan (Go Punzie!) in her hand that had come out of nowhere. It had a Snotlout shaped mark on it, and she threw it away, and it disappeared into nothingness before everyone's eyes.

They all watched as the absolutely seething girl before them turned back into the cheerful, friendly girl that they had first met. "Sorry about that everyone besides Snotlout." She apologised.

"Did you say that you brought us here?" Stoick cautiously asked the girl. She nodded and he continued, "Why?"

"Well, do you guys remember how Stoick asked Hiccup what he was doing today?" Everyone nodded. "Well I have decided to change all of your plans, so you'd better hope that you didn't have anything important on today."

"What are we going to do now?" Fishlegs asked her.

"I decided that we are going to play Truth or Dare!" Phoenix announced proudly.

"Why are we playing Truth or Dare?" Ruffnut asked, and Phoenix looked shocked.

"Because I want us to, of course!" She looked at Ruffnut weirdly as everyone else looked at her weirdly.

"How did you bring us 'ere, lassie?" Gobber asked, and Phoenix rubbed her temple.

"I have author powers! Duh!" She looked at them in exasperation. "Anyway, first you are all going to have to watch something that people in my time call a movie. It's a bunch of moving pictures. This movie is called 'How To Train Your Dragon'."

She clicked her fingers and suddenly they all saw HTTYD in less than five minutes. "Wow." Was all that most of them could say after seeing what Hiccup went through.

"You actually ate that fish?!" Snotlout asked Hiccup incredulously.

"Well, yeah." Hiccup said and looked at Toothless, who showed him his signature gummy smile.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, would you like to see my dragon?" Phoenix asked, and they all looked at her surprised.

"You have a dragon?" Hiccup asked.

She looked at him as if he were crazy, "Of course I do!"

Phoenix whistled, and out of nowhere a lithe, black shape whizzed past everyone and jumped on her. It started licking her face and she giggled as everyone stared at them in amazement. "Okay, okay, I love you too Violetstorm!" She said it as well as she could with a big, black dragon on top of her. The dragon got off her with a smug look as Phoenix stood up and saw everyone's faces.

"What?" She asked, and they all pointed at her dragon.

"I thought Toothless was the last Night Fury left?" Fishlegs said in confusion while Hiccup was exclaiming in excitement that 'he knew that there was another Night Fury!'

"Nope. Violetstorm is the only other Night Fury in the world." Phoenix stated proudly. Her Night Fury, Violetstorm, was a little smaller and more slender than Toothless, and instead of having acidic green eyes, she had intense eyes the colour of jacarandas*. She also had all of her tail intact.

"Well anyways, we're getting off topic. What you said about that fish made me remember something Snotlout." Phoenix said as she took out a little notebook.

"The way that we're gonna play is that I am going to ask one of you a truth, or make you do a dare. It all depends on what my notebook says. If I ask you a truth, then you have to tell the truth, and if you are dared to do something, then you have to do it. If you don't answer truthfully or do the dare, then I will either force you to with my author powers, or I will make up another truth or dare for you to do, and trust me, you don't want that." She said seriously, as she stared at them all in turn.

"So when will we start?" Spitelout questioned nervously.

"Right now, so Hiccup, I have my own dare for you." Phoenix said sweetly.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"You remember how Toothless made you eat that raw fish?" At Hiccup's nod she continued, "Well you are now going to do that in reverse!"

Everyone was silent for a moment as they tried to figure out what she meant by that. "So… is Hiccup going to have to barf up a fish for Toothless to eat?" Astrid asked, cocking her head to the side.

Phoenix nodded. Hiccup looked confused however, "But I thought only dragons could do that?"

Phoenix nodded again, "Exactly, that's why I'm going to turn you into a dragon and Toothless into a human."

More silence *crickets chirp in the background*. "What?" Tuffnut finally asked.

Before anyone else could say anything else, however, Phoenix clicked twice, and now sitting where Toothless once stood was a human. He had short black hair, acidic green eyes and he wore a log-sleeved black shirt and long black pants. Phoenix walked over to him and she helped him shakily get onto his feet. "How are you Toothless?" She asked kindly.

"I-I'm good, I g-guess." Toothless said, a little shaken up and unused to his new body.

Everyone now looked to where Hiccup used to be and saw a dragon that was black as the night. He had forest-green eyes and was swishing his tail around, as if experimenting. He then unfurled his wings and flapped them a few times. He also retracted his teeth and then brought them out again. "How are you Hiccup?" Phoenix asked him, and he roared and growled a bit.

"I see. Just so that everyone knows, I can understand and speak any language, so don't ask how I can understand him, it gets annoying. Anyway, the dare still needs to be completed. Hiccup needs to eat a raw fish and regurgitate it for Toothless." Phoenix said, and made a fish appear out of nowhere and tried to make Hiccup to eat it.

He looked at puppy dog eyes (which was very adorable, now that he was a Night Fury ;)). Everyone else cooed and 'aww'ed but she looked at him unamused, and he made his eyes as big as he possibly could and even sat on his hind paws in a begging position (Puss in Boots, lol). On the inside she was all sappy and starry-eyed over his adorableness (Stop! Or the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself will kill you with its adorableness! X3) but she didn't lose her cool exterior. "Eat it. Now." Phoenix commanded him, and he gave up the look.

He snapped it up and swallowed it whole (teeth out), just like Toothless had done. His eyes rolled back into his head and he looked like he was going to throw up, which he kinda was. Half of the fish then slid out of his mouth and everyone stared at it. "What are you waiting for Toothless, eat some." Phoenix demanded.

Toothless gingerly picked it up with his hands and took a hesitant bite. Everyone could see that he almost vomited in the process of swallowing it, but he somehow managed it. "Gross! That is disgusting! How could you eat that Hiccup?!" Hiccup just shrugged, and Phoenix clicked twice which returned them both to normal.

Toothless looked a bit better now that he had a stomach designed for digesting raw fish, but Hiccup turned green and ran off into another room. "Oh no! That's my bedroom!" Phoenix cried out before she ran after him. Everyone stood there awkwardly as they heard the sounds of retching coming from the room that Hiccup and Phoenix had run into.

They both came back out of the room a few minutes later, Hiccup looking green and peaky, Phoenix looking traumatised and dishevelled. They heard her keep muttering about 'so much puke…' and 'all gone… thank God for author powers…' as she walked over to the couch that she had first been on, and collapse onto it with an arm over her eyes.

A few minutes later, after Hiccup had finally started looking better, everyone had stopped shuffling their feet awkwardly, and after non-stop mumbling from Phoenix, she leapt up and announced, "Okay, after that little…" she struggled to find the right word for her bedroom being splattered in puke, "Incident," she settled on, "I have decided to give you all a tour of my lair of Fanfiction – which I just call my Fanfiction Lair, because it's shorter and sounds better – so that nothing like that happens again." With that she jumped off the couch, doing a front flip (because I can!) and landing in front of the group. She climbed onto Violetstorm's back and led the group around.

She showed them her bedroom (which was luckily puke-free and smelled strongly like citrus), the bathroom/toilet (and she made sure that they all definitely knew where that was), the kitchen (which she locked with a skeleton key tied around her neck with a piece of string as soon as Fishlegs and the twins started drooling), and finally, the dining room. She led them back to the lounge room (which was where they had started off) and as they were walking there Stoick noticed a door with about six locks on it (three of which were actually locked, so even if someone was trying to pick the locks, three would always be locked) and a sign that said 'OUT OF BOUNDS' on it in big, capital letters.

"What's behind that door?" Stoick asked as everyone stopped and stared at the door.

Phoenix looked at the door as well, "Oh, that's my study, no one is allowed to go in there except me."

"Why not?" Gobber asked.

"Because that is my very personal room where I have a lot private things!" Phoenix said, and you could easily hear the irritation in her voice.

"Awwwww," Snotlout whined as he stared at the door because now he _really_ wanted to see what was behind the door (as I'm sure some of you would as well, seeing as it is a mysterious room with lots of private things).

"Come on, let's get back to the main room." Phoenix commanded, and everyone followed her, some (like Snotlout and the twins) grumbling about wanting to see what was in the mysterious room.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for the first chapter! What do you guys think?<strong>

**I would really appreciate it if you guys could send me some truth or dare ideas for anyone in this fic, including Phoenix (I would love for her to have to do some dares, or even answer some truths), just... nothing _too_ inappropriate. If enough people would like me to add anyone else from the Big Four (in case you don't know, the Big Four is HTTYD, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, and Brave), heck, I may even add the characters from Frozen if you guys want me to. Also, I will answer your reviews personally in the chapters that come out after you review.**

**So you can remember, the characters that I summoned are; Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Stoick, Gobber, and Spitelout (this is before Stoick gets Thornado).**

***Jacarandas are a type of flower that is this really pretty purple/blue colour.**

**So yeah, just to recap, I don't own HTTYD (or Regular Show :( ), send me some truth or dare ideas for the characters, I will answer your reviews in my next chapter, request characters from the other movies that I mentioned if you want, and please, if any of you would like to request a oneshot for me, I'll try my hardest to meet your standards.**

**Hiccup: Please R&R!**

**Phoenix: Hey! That's my line! *sees audience* Yeah, what he said, and come back soon!**

**PhoenixWillowsRox88, signing out!**


	2. More Dares and a Truth

**And I'm back people! :)**

**Hiccup: Oh, Phoenix, uh hi, hi Phoenix, hi Phoenix, hey. *guiltily hides something behind back***

**Phoenix: Hey Hiccup, what are you hiding? **

**Hiccup: Nothing! Nothing at all! *tries to act natural but fails miserably***

**Phoenix: *sternly* What is it?**

**Hiccup: … *brings out her notebook from behind his back***

**Phoenix: Give it back, now! *starts chasing Hiccup***

**Hiccup: *running away* I can't, Snotlout dared me to!**

**Phoenix: I am the only one that can give out dares! *still chasing him***

***Hiccup doesn't hear her and keeps running.***

**Phoenix: Oh, come on! *exasperatedly looks at audience and keeps chasing him* I don't own HTTYD!**

**Okay, now to answer your reviews;**

**Hiccstridforever: I was going to add some in anyway, just not too much.**

**A random surprise: I really like your idea. The time will come… soon… :)**

**SMr. Freeze: Thanks for your positive feedback! And I was already planning a few… things along those lines.**

**neity: I like your idea, but it seems a little hard. Challenge accepted. (Also, she doesn't have a dragon.)**

**Lala2010: Thanks, I made it myself! :)**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p>They arrived back in the main room and Phoenix told them to, "Take a seat."<p>

They did so, and Phoenix slid off Violetstorm's back and onto her own couch (the couch that I was on the first time will always be mine). She flopped onto the pillows and sat back up. "Are there any more truths or dares?" Astrid asked.

"Let me check." Phoenix said as she grabbed her notebook. She flipped through the pages until she was somewhere in the middle. "Yes we do actually," Phoenix answered, and then continued, "We have some more dares." Phoenix stated, grinning happily (although if you asked anyone else there, even the dragons – except Violetstorm – they would have said she was grinning like a maniac). "Oh, and one truth." She added, almost as an afterthought.

"Oh no." Hiccup mumbled, clutching his stomach.

"Who are they for?" Fishlegs asked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Phoenix grinned, as she somehow swung on a pole (it was metal and connected to two wooden posts) that hadn't been there before, upside down, without anyone noticing her moving to the pole (which they didn't even remember being there before).

"Wha' in the world…" Gobber muttered as he looked at the pole she was swinging on.

"Before anything else, who's hungry?" Phoenix suddenly asked (it's breakfast time), as everyone's (except Hiccup's, for obvious reasons) stomachs started growling. They all looked away in embarrassment as Phoenix stared at them all with an amused look.

They gave various mumblings of 'I am' or 'me' before she clicked and a big tray appeared in her hands. It had a lot of different meals and food/drinks from take-away stores like McDonalds, KFC, and even Hungry Jacks (there was also a whole bunch of fish for the dragons). "Come an' get it!" Phoenix called as everyone (including Hiccup) came over to her. They all grabbed different foods and walked back over to their chairs or couches.

Phoenix herself had two McDonald's hash browns, some hotcakes (with whipped butter and maple syrup), and a large mango smoothie (that's the breakfast I always get from Maccas). She was sipping her smoothie when Stoick asked, "Aren't we going to eat in your dining room?"

"Nah," Phoenix answered, "That's overrated." He shrugged and walked back to his couch (Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins were on couches while Hiccup and Astrid were on chairs).

It wasn't long until everyone was finished their breakfast. Phoenix threw her rubbish into the bin that appeared near her couch. Everyone else threw their rubbish into the bins that had appeared next to their own seats.

"Okay, now it's time for the dares!" Phoenix called out, and everyone groaned. "Come on, they're not _that_ bad!" Phoenix said, while rolling her eyes in annoyance. She took out her notebook and flipped back to the page with the dares. "Okay, now this first dare is for Hiccup, but I think I will save it for later." Phoenix announced, and Hiccup sighed in relief.

"Since I'm going to have Hiccup do that later, the truth is for Fishlegs," said boy whimpered/sighed in relief as it was just a truth, "It is from my best friend, and she has asked me to ask you," She paused for dramatic effect (lol), and then continued, "Have you ever lied to cover up anything embarrassing, and if so, what was the lie and the thing you were trying to hide?"

"What?!" Fishlegs asked, as he started sweating buckets.

"You heard me." Phoenix grinned, as she could tell that he was hiding something. "Oh yeah," She said, suddenly remembering something, "Just so that we know that you're telling the truth…" She clicked, and a helmet-type-thing with a red and a green light bulb on top of it appeared on his head.

"What's that?" Hiccup asked, as he looked at the helmet in curiosity.

"Oh, you know, just a lie detector." Phoenix said sweetly. "The red bulb will light up if you're lying, and the green bulb will light up if you're telling the truth."

"Oh." Hiccup said, but he kept looking at the helmet in curiosity. It was unlike anything that he had ever seen, and he worked in the forge.

"So Fishlegs, answer the question." Phoenix demanded, as all attention turned back to him.

He pulled at his vest uncomfortably and gulped, "Well I… uh… I ripped a page in the Book of Dragons?" The red bulb lit up, and Phoenix grinned while raising an eyebrow.

"You're lying!" She said in a sing-song voice.

Fishlegs looked down at his feet as everyone else glanced at each other in wonder, after all, what did Fishlegs have to hide that was so embarrassing that he would lie about it? "I-I… do I _really_ have to answer?" He asked.

"You do if you don't want me to ask you a truth." Phoenix answered.

He kept glancing around at everyone in nervousness and then he finally cracked, "Alright! Fine! Once, during a dragon raid, I went to the forge before Hiccup or Gobber was there and I accidently set fire to all of the weapons, including Astrid's old axe, Stoick's old sword and Snotlout's old mace! Then, when Stoick asked me if I had seen who had destroyed all of the weapons I said it was Hiccup or the dragons!" He winced as the green light bulb lit up.

"What?!" Stoick and Hiccup both asked angrily. Fishlegs flinched – he had never seen Stoick this angry at him. It was even worse because Hiccup didn't get angry that much.

Hiccup and Stoick both continued, "I punished my son very hard for that!" Stoick thundered.

"Dad punished me really hard for that!" Hiccup ranted.

Phoenix started cracking up – she couldn't help it. It was just so funny to see them both saying almost the exact same thing. She was rolling on the floor laughing in a few moments and she stayed like that for a few minutes. She was laughing so hard that she was clutching her sides and she even had tears in her eyes. She breathlessly stood up after a while, weak-kneed and randomly giggling. Everyone looked at her funny, even Fishlegs, Hiccup and Stoick. "S-Sorry," She managed to stutter out, "I just find it really funny how you both are so alike in almost everything but physique." She wiped a stray tear from her eye. "And thought processes." She added as an afterthought.

Hiccup and Stoick looked at each other in confusion, were they really that much alike? Even this little thing, them both looking at each other with the exact same expression made Phoenix giggle and almost start laughing again. "But seriously though," She said, clutching on to Violetstorm, "You should forgive Fishlegs, I mean, he was under a lot of pressure and he was panicking. He probably said the first thing that popped into his head." Everyone looked at Fishlegs, and he nodded in shame. The green light bulb also lit up to prove Phoenix's theory correct.

"Fine." Hiccup muttered while Stoick grumbled in agreement.

"Good, so now it is on to the next dare," Phoenix said as she looked at her notebook. "Hmm…" She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Ruffnut asked.

"I just have a dare for someone who's not here at the moment." Phoenix answered as she clicked her fingers. "Much better." She smiled as a girl/woman appeared from a portal with swirling rainbow colours. The new girl had red hair in two plaits that hung over her shoulders and green eyes (guess who :)). She also had rather pale skin and a lot of freckles all over her face. She was wearing a dress that had a light-green waist, cream (long) sleeves and a dark green skirt.

"Woah!" The girl exclaimed as she fell through the portal which closed as soon as she was fully through.

"Hi Anna!" (Haha, I did it! XD) Phoenix grinned as she walked over to the girl that was sprawled on the ground.

"Ugh, my head…" Anna trailed off as she got up from the floor and looked at everyone else in the room. "… Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm PhoenixWillowsRox88, but you can just call me Phoenix." Phoenix introduced herself. Everyone else also introduced themselves with Snotlout getting another frying pan to the face in the process, courtesy of Phoenix.

Anna looked at them all strangely, and a lot of them shifted self-consciously. "Why am I here? And how did I even get here? The last thing I remember was talking to Elsa and then a bright white light…" Everyone (except Phoenix) visibly relaxed because they had been expecting the strange look to be about their clothes or dragons or names…

Phoenix started at Anna's last sentence. "Speaking of Elsa, I should probably bring her and Kristoff here! They'll need to see this!" She saw Anna's expectant look, "Oh. Right. Well I brought you here with my awesome and magical author powers and you are here to do a dare. Are you ready" Phoenix was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Umm…" Anna trailed off and looked at everyone else with a questioning look but they just shrugged.

"Great!" Phoenix exclaimed as she clicked her fingers and Elsa and Kristoff appeared out of nowhere (that's right, no big entrance). They went through the same process of introducing themselves and Phoenix explaining that they were here to watch a dare for Anna. They did it quickly because Phoenix knew that if Elsa panicked then it was likely that her whole Fanfiction Lair would be frozen (Haha, lol).

"Okay, now neity (thanks for the idea) has dared Anna to 'let it go'." Everyone stared at Phoenix blankly (except the Frozen trio) and she clicked her fingers. They saw the whole Frozen movie in less than five minutes just like they had done with How To Train Your Dragon (the Frozen trio also saw both movies in that same amount of time).

"Woah, you have ice powers?!" Hiccup asked Elsa in excitement. She smiled and nodded, although it was rather awkward for her.

Phoenix was tapping her foot impatiently, "Anyway, let's get back to the dare."

"Right." Everyone said at the same time, and Phoenix couldn't stop herself from smirking.

"What was the dare?" Tuffnut asked.

"Anna has to 'let it go'. Like Elsa did in the movie you just watched." Phoenix answered. "Except without the ice powers…" She muttered to herself.

"Okay… who's Elsa again?" Tuffnut asked and Phoenix face-palmed in exasperation.

"Moving on." Phoenix said as she completely ignored Tuffnut for the time being.

"So Anna," Phoenix started, as she leaned towards Anna with a hungry look in her eye (like someone about to hear juicy gossip), "Have you ever had any secret fears or something that you've kept hidden away from everyone? Or maybe even something that everyone knows but you've never gotten over? Because now is the time to get rid of it."

"Well…" Anna trailed off and had a faraway look in her eye.

"Well…" Phoenix prompted.

"I have always…" Anna started but Phoenix cut her off.

"You have to declare it in song! Just like Elsa did! As a parody" Phoenix exclaimed, and a few (*cough*Snotlout*cough*) people groaned.

"Alright." Anna said meekly.

She took a deep breath,

"_Ice glittered white on the fjords that day,_

_Not a person, to be seen._

_A kingdom of eternal winter,_

_And it looked like, I would freeze._

_The wind was howling with the swirling storm outside._

_Couldn't get it to stop,_

_Even though I'd tried._

_Why did I break in?_

_Why did we have to see?_

_I'm not the good girl, _

_That Elsa had to be._

_She had to conceal,_

_Not feel,_

_Not let us know._

_But we now know!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Can't keep my secret back anymore!"_

Anna lifted her hands like Elsa had, and bursts of fire came out. Everyone gasped (except Phoenix) but Anna continued.

"_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_Turn away but hold the door!_

_I don't care!_

_What they'll think of me!_

_Let the secret be free!_

_The heat never bothered me anyway!_

The dragons bent their heads down to Anna as she wove beautiful patterns of fire through the air.

_It's funny how some distance,_

_Showed me secrets 'bout me!_

_Ones I didn't even know,_

_But now they've been set free!_

_It's time to see how much I can do,_

_To test my limits and break through!_

_No rights, _

_No wrongs,_

_No worries for me!_

_Cause now I'm free!_

_Let it go! _

_Let it go!_

_I'm one with the fire and sun!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_They'll never ruin my fun!_

_Here I am,_

_And here I'll be!_

_Let the secret be free!"_

Anna sent a pleasant wave of heat everywhere as she made a giant phoenix appear out of fire (it _is _the bird of fire) above her head, and everyone watched in awe.

"_My power flurries through the air and all around._

_My soul and heart are soaring high above the ground._

_And one thought burns things like a fiery blast!_

_I'm never gonna regret,_

_The past is in the past!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_And I'll rise like sparks of a fire!_

_Let it go!_

_Let it go!_

_The powerless girl is gone!_

_Here I stand,_

_In this ring of fire._

_Let the secret be free!_

_The heat never bothered me anyway!_

Anna finished and Phoenix started clapping really hard. Everyone joined in and Anna blushed. Elsa stepped forward and Anna started rambling, "I'm sorry! I should have told you! But I didn't know what you were going to say and…"

Elsa put her hand in the air to stop Anna talking. "How long have you known that you had powers?" Elsa asked.

"Since the night that I was frozen. I woke up in the middle of the night and I was covered in fire, but it wasn't burning anything which I thought was weird, and then…" Anna was stopped by Elsa again.

"You were worried about what I would think?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded and Elsa hugged her sister tightly.

"I think it's wonderful that you have powers!" Elsa exclaimed in joy and they both hugged again with Kristoff joining in.

"Okay, now that that's over, you three have to go." Phoenix stated, and Anna, Elsa and Kristoff went around to say their goodbyes to the HTTYD crew. Once they were finished Phoenix clicked her fingers and they were gone.

"Now it's back to the dares for you guys." Phoenix said. She looked at her notebook and frowned as everyone gulped. "Huh, the rest of these are ones that are over a long period of time or I want to use later so I guess we can have a break and go flying or chat."

All of the teens showed their joy by punching the air, head butting each other or high-fiving each other. The adults just nodded.

"Let's go!" Hiccup exclaimed as Toothless jumped around him in excitement.

"Alright, the balcony is over this way." Phoenix called over her shoulder as she walked with Violetstorm doing the same thing as Toothless over to a doorway that none of them had noticed before. They all followed her and ran to the balcony.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a rap people!<strong>

**Okay, I would just like to say that if you want to send me a truth, dare or request then could you please PM me? Also, I have about four different fanfics that I've already started/will possibly start that are in my head so I might not update this very soon, but I am definitely not giving it up! Especially this soon! (I'll probably say this then have chapter 3 out in a week or so)**

**Yeah, anyways, like I said before, PM me if you have any requests/truths/dares and I will probably add them. I just might save it for later though, like I am with this awesome dare that I got. **

**Okay, I am just gonna say that I am actually one of the people that really believe that Anna has her own power.**

** Does anyone know how to check how many views a story has? Please PM me if you do.**

***Phoenix runs in looking all tired and dishevelled* **

**Phoenix: Man he can run fast for someone that's missing a leg! *sighs in exhaustion but triumphantly holds up notebook* Anyway, please R&R, and keep faving, following and reviewing!**

**PhoenixWillowsRox88 signing out!**


	3. I'm Gonna Yak 'Nog

**Hello again readers! :)**

**I know that it's been a while since I've updated, and that most people update more during the holidays, but I'm not most people. I didn't have access to a computer or laptop for the first week or the last weekend, so yeah. Maybe the fact that this is my longest ever chapter and is longer than the last two chapter of this story combined will help you forgive me? I actually started writing this chapter because my friend that has just gotten an account on stayed over and I wanted her to see a master in action! *strikes a dramatic pose***

**Astrid: *deadpan* Wow, you're humble.**

**Phoenix: Who said I was referring to me?**

**Astrid: … *raises an eyebrow in confusion***

**Hiccup: If you weren't referring to yourself then who **_**were**_** you referring to? *sarcastically* Your brother? **

**Phoenix: *mysteriously* Maybe, maybe not. You shall never know! Although I **_**was**_** referring to myself. Can't you two take a joke?**

**Hiccup/Astrid: *facepalm***

**Phoenix: Anyways, do I have my notebook? *checks her magical pocket that seems to shrink things* Yep! Now, Astrid would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Astrid: Alright. *snickers* Phoenix owns nothing except for her skinny little self.**

**Phoenix: Hey! Don't be mean! *left eye twitches* Now onto the reviews!**

**Okay, here they are;**

**snowflake kitten: I'll admit, a little confusing, but I'll do it as well as I can.**

**Laura Joules: You believed correct. So you've finally read it? Thanks, and I did add it. Thanks again, and no way. (obsessive fangirl alert!) ;)**

**I'd also like to thanks agarfinkel for sending me all of those truths and dares, can't wait for more!**

**Please Read: On a side note, I have a poll on my profile that's asking what Fanfiction I should start writing next. You should check it out and vote!**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Phoenix and the other teens came back from their flight looking rather windswept (obviously). They walked back over to the adults (Stoick, Gobber, and Spitelout) and sat down on their chairs.<p>

"So what have you been talking about?" Phoenix asked them and they jumped, finally noticing the teens.

"Ah, don' sneak up on me like tha', ya almost gave me a heart attack!" Gobber exclaimed as he sat back down on his couch.

Hiccup looked a little guilty, "Sorry." He apologized.

Gobber looked at Hiccup for a moment before facepalming. "It was just a joke! What, can't you take a joke now?"

At this, Hiccup looked rather embarrassed, and he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Why don't you tell one?" and then his words turned into incoherent mumbling.

"Okay," Phoenix started, surprising a few people because Hiccup's and Gobber's relationship reminded them so much of home, "Now that that's over with, we can get on to some Truths and Dares!"

Everyone groaned when they heard this, and Fishlegs even looked like he was going to try to run away from Phoenix.

"Do we have to do this babe, I mean, come on! I'm too handsome to almost die!" Snotlout whined, and all of the girls looked revolted as he flexed his muscles and winked at Phoenix, "I don't care if anyone else does it, but you're wouldn't put the love of your life in harm, would you?" He asked, and as a reply Phoenix hit him in the face with a frying pan again. He toppled over and was seeing stars for a while until he was able to get back up again.

Phoenix threw the frying pan away, but time it didn't disappear. Instead, it hit Tuffnut on the head. "Oh I am hurt. I am very much hurt!" Tuffnut cried out as he held his head while racing around them.

Everyone mostly ignored him, but Phoenix wasn't able to keep a large grin off her face as she turned back towards the rest of the group. "Now let's see what truths and dares there are this time." Phoenix's grin got even larger when she saw the looks on their faces. She took her notebook out of her magical pocket and opened it to the page where all of the truths and dares were. "Let's see," she mumbled, and everyone waited with baited breath, "there are quite a few dares, and also several truths. All of these look pretty good as well." Everyone shivered as she added that last part. All of the teens looked for their dragons for comfort, but they were all playing around near one of the walls. None of the dragons even cast their riders a glance, except for the two Night Furies, but it was only briefly.

"Traitor." Most of the teens muttered.

Stoick was watching this all, and finally his anxiety was too much to bare. "Who are the truths and dares for?" He asked, and Phoenix turned back to her notebook.

"There are a few for people not here," Everyone sighed in relief, "there are two for Astrid," said girl fingered her axe, "one for Hiccup," Hiccup put his head in his hands, but even then, it was only one, right? "two for the twins," they both looked at her and then high-fived, because they hadn't had a truth _or_ dare yet, "two for Snotlout," he acted as if he was tough, but everyone could tell he was nervous, "and there's one for everyone!" everyone groaned at this. "Hey, don't worry, it says _everyone_ so that means that I'm going to have to do it as well." Most looked a bit more cheery at this, because they now were pretty sure that it wasn't going to be anything dangerous (they were completely wrong there ;)). Phoenix put away her notebook.

"Is mine a truth or a dare?" Hiccup asked.

Phoenix snorted, "Do you _really_ think that I'm going to tell you that? _Really_?" Hiccup sighed in resignation. Phoenix turned back to the group, and you could almost _see_ the amusement pouring off of her in waves. "So yeah, now I'm going to have to summon the rest of the people that need to be here so that we can get started."

Phoenix clicked, and this time, several portals appeared in the room. From the first portal you could see that Anna, Elsa and Kristoff had returned, but someone else was with them. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, and he was wearing a blue suit with a purple tie under a white jacket, white gloves, and black leather boots.

From the second portal a young man and girl/woman appeared. The man had brown eyes, brown hair, a tiny goatee and he was wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt under a blue vest, long brown pants that were tucked into his brown leather boots, and a belt with a satchel attached to it. The young woman had very short brown hair, green eyes and she was wearing a light pink-and-purple dress that was a little short for her because it revealed her ankles and she was bare-foot. She also had a little green chameleon on her shoulder.

From the third portal a young woman appeared. She had a head of fiery red curls that looked untameable, aqua eyes, and she was wearing a dark blue/turquoise dress with brown shoes. She also had a bow over her shoulder and a quiver of arrows connected to a leather belt around her waist.

From the fourth, and last portal, came a cold rush of air before a boy looking no older than eighteen tumbled out. He had messy white hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and he was wearing a blue hoodie with spiderweb-like frost on it, and long brown pants. He was also bare-foot and he carried a staff that looked like a shepherd's crook.

The portals closed as soon as everyone was out of them, and they all let out different noises of surprise or shock.

First Phoenix went up to the Frozen quartet and helped them all stand, except for the guy that the HTTYD crew hadn't seen before. In fact, she just glared at him a little as she walked past him to the second portal. (if you hadn't guessed yet) This was the Tangled portal. Phoenix helped the couple to their feet and greeted them warmly, they both greeted her back, and the girl returned her smile. Next Phoenix went to the feisty looking, red-haired woman (the one that wasn't Anna :3) who had come from the Brave portal. She offered her a hand, and the redhead accepted, she still felt a bit dizzy. Lastly, Phoenix went over to the Rise of the Guardians portal and helped the boy to his feet. He grinned warmly at her and she felt a few butterflies in her stomach (What? He _is_ hot) but she ignored them.

Phoenix walked over to her couch which the HTTYD crew had just realised was in the exact middle of the room. She stood up on it and started, "I know that a lot of you don't know me, but I'm PhoenixWillowsRox88–"

She was interrupted by the redhead girl with the curls who snorted in a _very_ unladylike way (only joking!), "Well tha's a mouthful."

A few of them laughed, and Phoenix smiled good-humouredly. "Anyway," she resumed, "you can all call me Phoenix." She beckoned to the HTTYD crew and they gathered around her couch. "This is Stoick the chief, Hiccup his son, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Gobber and Spitelout, who is Snotlout's dad. They are Vikings, so you might not want to insult them. And those…" She'd gestured to all of them in turn, and now she was looking at the dragons in their corner. Everyone else followed her gaze, many shouting out in surprise. "… those are their dragons. The biggest black one is Toothless, he's a Night Fury, and Hiccup rides him. The blue one is Stormfly, she's a Nadder that's ridden by Astrid. The big red one is Hookfang, the Monstrous Nightmare that has been very poorly trained by Snotlout. The rocky-looking brown one is the Gronckle Meatlug, who is ridden by Fishlegs. And the one with two heads is Barf and Belch the Zippleback, who is ridden by the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut."

Phoenix had to take a deep breath before continuing, "Also, the slightly smaller black one with blue/purple eyes is my dragon and one of my best friends, Violetstorm. None of these dragons are to be harmed. If I find out that one of you have hurt one of these dragons… well… you have been warned."

Everyone gulped, but the white-haired boy quickly recovered and said, "Aren't you gonna introduce us? Or even ask our names…" He trailed off for a moment before he realised something. "Wait, can everyone see me?!" He yelped.

"Of course they can Jack." Everyone was looking at them weirdly or they were just confused. "Now, this is Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun and spirit of winter." He waved at them, and they all waved back. "This is Merida Dunbroch, first-born of King Fergus and Queen Merida, Princess of Dunbroch, and the best archer in all of Scotland." Merida seemed to be very pleased with her introduction, and smiled at them all. "This is Rapunzel Corona, the lost Princess of Corona, and fiancée of Eugene Fitzherbert. And this is Eugene Fitzherbert, formerly known as Flynn Rider, a wanted thief, and is now the future husband of Rapunzel." They both smiled warmly at everyone, and everyone liked them straight away. "This is Elsa Arendelle, Queen of Arendelle, also known as the Snow Queen. This is Anna Arendelle, Princess of Arendelle and Elsa's little sister, she is also engaged to Kristoff. This is Kristoff, the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer of Arendelle, engaged to Anna, and was raised by trolls." They all knew the HTTYD crew and waved at some of them. They also waved at the newer people.

"I knew trolls were real!" Hiccup exclaimed, and looked up at Stoick (who looked rather miffed) in triumph.

At the same time Gobber exclaimed, "Trolls! They steal your socks, but only the left ones. What's with that?" Everyone looked at them for a moment before they all burst out laughing.

After she had gotten over her laughing spell, Astrid asked, "Who is that?"

She was pointing at the last man that had come out of the Frozen portal. Phoenix's lips thinned severely (Professor McGonagall, anyone?) and she said, "This is Hans, twelfth Prince of the Southern Isles, and the person that had a plot to take over Arendelle that was ruined by Anna." Loud 'boo's accompanied her statement and Phoenix summoned popcorn to throw at Hans, but it didn't do much except make him scowl.

Phoenix explained to everyone that they were playing Truth or Dare, the rules of her version, and she made them all watch all of each other's movies in less than five minutes. "There's just one thing left to do before we can do the dare." Phoenix said brightly.

"What's that?" Jack asked her.

"This." Phoenix said simply, and she clicked (dun, dun, duuunnnn *dramatic music is heard*). A swirl of colours surrounded Hiccup and Astrid and after a few moments it cleared. When everyone had seen what had happened they all gasped (except Phoenix).

Instead of a small, scrawny teenage boy and a cute, energetic teenage girl, there stood a tall, handsome twenty-year-old man, and a beautiful, smiling twenty-year-old woman. The man had messy auburn hair, forest-green eyes, and was wearing a leather suit with lots of straps and other special accessories, like a retractable sword, a dagger, and even some special pocket-like things that held various objects. He also had a very high-tech looking metal leg. The woman's blond hair was in a braid almost exactly like Phoenix's (Phoenix's was neater), her blue eyes were warm, and she was wearing a red shirt with a fur hood, armour on her shoulders, long, furred fingerless gloves that were strapped to her arm, a furry skirt with spikes on leather strips all over that started at small skulls, dark blue leggings, and brown boots with fur (overall, a lot of fur).

Stoick was the first to break the shocked silence, "Hiccup? Astrid?"

The twenty-year-old Hiccup looked over at his dad. "Yeah, it's us Dad." Stoick moved forward and gave Hiccup a giant bear-hug.

"How d'yeh feel?" Gobber asked.

"A little weird I guess. I mean, I'm now at least a foot taller, I'm wearing something completely different, I have a different prosthetic, I feel smarter, and a lot of… memories, I guess, are coming to me that are from when I'm fifteen to twenty. Yeah, overall, feeling kinda weird." Hiccup answered, rocking back and forwards on the balls of his feet. Well… the ball of his foot, and his new metal leg. "How are you Astrid?" Hiccup asked, turning to her.

"Well you pretty much summed it up. Weird. I may be wearing something that is still similar to what I was just wearing, but memories are rushing into my head as well." She took a step towards him and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around. She couldn't believe it! He was taller than her! Add that he was completely hot to the mix, and she felt like she was falling for him all over again.

A similar thing was happening to Hiccup. They both leaned in, they were getting closer. They were close enough now Astrid could see every freckle on Hiccup's face, and Astrid put her hand that was on Hiccup's shoulder in his hair instead and she cupped his face with her other hand. He put one of his hands on her waist and the other on her upper back. They were now so close that they could see themselves in the other's eyes, and feel the other's warm breathe. Their lips were about to touch when a cough broke them out of their trance.

They jumped and looked over at everyone and finally remembered that they weren't alone. They saw Phoenix (who had been the one to cough) smirking at them, and they both realised how close they were. They both awkwardly shuffled away from each other, blushing heavily.

"Enjoy your little moment?" Phoenix asked sweetly, and that seemed to break everyone else out of their own shocked stupors.

"What just happened?" The HTTYD crew asked, because they had never seen this side of Hiccup or Astrid before. The pair just kept blushing and ignored the question.

"So what is the dare that made you have to turn us into twenty-year-olds?" Hiccup asked, trying to get rid of the blush which was finally dying down.

Phoenix's mind was now back on her game, and she pulled out her notebook again. "Snowflake kitten has dared Hiccup to choose who he thinks is the most beautiful girl out of Astrid, Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna and Merida. Then Jack, Eugene, Kristoff and Hans have to choose from who is left, but their order is undecided. Then the girls in this dare have to choose out of the five boys who they think is the most handsome, again, order undecided. I'll just make you choose names out of a hat or something." Phoenix explained.

Everyone had their mouths open in either shock, disbelief, or exasperation. "Do we really have to?" Jack asked her, and Phoenix stared at him with a look that plainly said: _choose yourself or I'll make you choose._

Jack sighed, but Phoenix ignored him. "Okay Hiccup, you have to choose first, who is prettier? Astrid, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel or Merida?" Hiccup was about to speak, when Phoenix interrupted, "Wait!" she clicked her fingers and on Hiccup's head appeared the lie detector that Phoenix used on Fishlegs. "Continue." Phoenix added.

Hiccup looked at her nervously, "Uh… I-I think that Astrid is the prettiest." The green bulb lit up, and while Hiccup looked relieved, Astrid looked pleased.

"Okay, now you the rest of you boys have to pick out a number from this hat and you will answer in that order. You also can't pick a girl that someone else has already chosen, and you will all wear the lie detector when you choose." Phoenix explained as she made a hat appear in her hand. It was just shaped like a school hat, but it was black, and it had four pieces of paper inside it.

Phoenix offered the bag to Kristoff, who stuck his hand in and pulled out one of the pieces of paper. It had the number 4 on it, "You choose last." Phoenix announced. She then offered the bag to Jack, and he picked out a card with the number 1 on it. "You're first." Phoenix stated and offered the bag to Eugene who grabbed the card with a 2 on it. "You're second, which means that Hans is third." Phoenix said as Hans took out the last card.

"Okay Jack, who do you think is the prettiest?" Phoenix asked. Before Jack could speak the lie detector disappeared from Hiccup's head and appeared on his own.

"I think that… Elsa is the prettiest." He answered and winced before the green bulb lit up.

"You're turn Eugene." Phoenix grinned before the lie detector appeared on his head.

Eugene raised an eyebrow at Phoenix before he stated clearly, "I think that Rapunzel is the prettiest." The green bulb lit up.

Phoenix turned to Hans as the lie detector appeared on his head. "I think that…" He hesitated for a moment, "…Merida is the prettiest."

The red bulb lit up, Merida breathed in relief and Phoenix grinned. "You're lying." She imitated her sing-song voice from earlier. "You think Anna is the prettiest, don't you?"

"No I don't." Hans stated, but the red bulb lit up. He realised that he wasn't going to win this argument. "… Fine, I do." He admitted.

Anna shuddered, and Kristoff glared at Hans.

"I guess that means that I choose Merida," Kristoff stated, still glaring at Hans before he realised how he sounded. "No offense! I just think that Anna is the prettiest and that you were the last choice…"

Merida cut him off, "I's fine. I don' wan' any o' ya ta think eem pretty, 'cause I'm no' interested in a relationship at all (read it exactly how it's written, missing letters and all)." Kristoff sighed in relief that she didn't want to spear him on an arrow.

"Okay girls, it's time for you to choose." Phoenix announced and held out the bag that had five cards this time. Astrid picked a number first, and she got 3. Merida drew out a card next and she had a 4. Elsa picked a card that had a 2. Anna chose 1, and Rapunzel got 5.

"Okay Anna, who do you think is the most handsome?" Phoenix asked her, the lie detector appeared and the strawberry-blonde seemed to have an internal war with herself before she sighed.

"I think Hiccup is the best looking." She said a little quietly, looking at the floor when the green bulb lit up.

To Anna's surprise (and gratitude) Phoenix didn't make a big deal out of it and just moved on to Elsa.

"I think that Jack is the handsomest." Elsa stated clearly, and the green bulb lit up.

Phoenix turned to Astrid who looked murderous that she couldn't pick her first choice. "I think that Eugene is the handsomest after Hiccup, who I can't choose!" She growled out, and even Phoenix had the sense to not goad her or tease her, because Astrid looked like she would kill the next person that even so much as looked at her. She was even running a finger along her axe.

Phoenix quickly moved on to Merida. "I reckon tha' Kristoff is the bes' lookin'." Merida said, but the red bulb lit up. "Fine. I think tha' tha' evil git is the bes' lookin', even though ah hate 'im." The green bulb lit up this time. Phoenix snorted at that.

Phoenix turned to Punzie. "I guess that means that means that I choose Kristoff." Rapunzel said cheerfully, although she was almost always cheerful.

"Okay then, that dares finished (thanks snowflake kitten, I did it the best that I could), now to move on to the other ones." Phoenix said, and everyone groaned. "Don't worry," Phoenix rolled her eyes, "they are only for the HTTYD crew." Everyone except the HTTYD crew cheered at this, but the HTTYD crew groaned even louder than they had before. Phoenix clicked and Hiccup and Astrid turned back into fifteen-year-olds.

"First we'll do the truths. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, agarfinkel wants to know, do you two ever get along?" The twins looked at Phoenix for a moment before what she said registered with them.

"Well…" Ruffnut started.

"…there was that _one_ time…" Tuffnut continued.

"…when we joined forces to prank everyone in the village!" They both finished. Everyone looked at them weirdly.

"… There was also that time when we first trained our dragon and helped distract the Red Death." Ruffnut admitted.

"… Okay." Phoenix said aloud, but inside she was screaming, _'I love it when people speak together and finish each other's sentences!'_

"Now, Astrid, agarfinkel want to know, why do you always have to hit, even when you're giving advice?" Phoenix looked down the list of truths and dares on her notebook for a moment, "You know what? All of the rest of these truths and dares are from agarfinkel, so I'm not gonna keep saying that it's from agarfinkel unless there's one from someone else, and then another from agarfinkel. Well, answer!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Oh, right… what was the question again?" Astrid asked.

Phoenix groaned. "Why do you always have to hit, even when you're giving advice?"

Astrid sniffed, "I do not always hit! And name one time when I hit someone while giving advice!"

"How about the time you gave Hiccup the 'honey and hatchet' advice?" Phoenix deadpanned, and Astrid was silent at this.

"…I guess it's just because I want everyone to remember that I'm not weak, I'm strong. Also, because I like to remind everyone that I'm just as good, if not better, than guys at doing stuff." Astrid confessed. Who would have guessed that she was sensitive about stuff like that?

Phoenix gave it a moment to sink in. "Okay, now it's time for the last truth. Snotlout, when will you realise that Astrid is a lost cause? That she's never gonna go out with you?"

Snotlout stood there for a moment uncomfortably, before he puffed out his chest. "Never!" He declared and Astrid groaned.

"Are you sure? I'll make you where the lie detector." Phoenix warned him.

"I will never realise that Astrid is a lost cause! I will always try to make her go out with me." Snotlout said proudly, but everyone else was shaking their heads in either sympathy for when he _will_ realise it, or disbelief that he still thought he had a chance (all of the HTTYD crew). Phoenix was the only one with her own reaction. She was shaking with barely suppressed laughs; did he actually believe that? But she decided to take his word for it and left it at that.

"Now it's on to the dares." Phoenix announced when she recovered from feeling like two of her ribs had cracked from supressing her laughter. "Okay, so the first one is for the twins again. I (or agarfinkel) dare you to catfight!" There was a few laughs at this, because everyone that knew the twins knew that they got into fights much worse than a catfight.

"Okay." Ruffnut shrugged, and started slapping her brother.

"Sure." Tuffnut agreed, and started slapping Ruffnut back.

They were both slapping each other until they moved their heads away from harm. The action caused them to move back a little and they started slapping hands, trying to break through. Meanwhile Phoenix had started up the, "Fight, fight, fight!" chant and everyone was starting to join in. It started with Phoenix, spread to Snotlout, Jack, and Merida, then everyone else joined in.

The twins were still trying to slap each other, but they couldn't get through. That is… until Tuffnut stumbled back a bit, and in a moment, Ruffnut had slapped his cheek and punched the part of his head that she always punched, which caused him to see stars. They were about to get into a full-blown fist fight when Phoenix intervened.

"Okay!" She said loudly, "The dare's over!" That stopped Ruffnut and Tuffnut for a moment, but they continued to randomly hit each other.

Phoenix sighed in relief, "The next dare is for Snotlout he has to…" she trailed off when she saw what he had to do. She snorted, this was _too_ good.

"What does he have to do?" Fishlegs asked her.

As an answer, Phoenix walked over to Snotlout and whispered something in his ear, undoubtedly the dare. He turned pale and he looked more than a little nervous and uncomfortable this time. "I can't do that!" He screeched, and that just made everyone even _more_ curious as to what his dare was. They _already_ wanted to know what his dare was if it had to be kept a secret, and seeing Snotlout's reaction, it just made everyone want to know even more.

"You have to. Otherwise, I'll make you with my author powers! And you don't want that." Phoenix warned, and Snotlout gulped.

"Alright." He said weakly, and he walked through the group, all of who were watching him. He ignored the curious stares and kept walking until he came up to Astrid. He took a deep breath, and then he slapped her but! "How do like that, b**(loud static noise)**." He said meekly, and then he backed off, holding the hand he had used which was bleeding because of the spikes. Astrid was too shocked to do anything for a moment, but she soon got over that and grabbed her axe, moving towards him furiously. Snotlout whimpered, but sighed in relief when he saw Hiccup step out in front of Astrid and held out a hand which signalled her to stop (although she was still absolutely furious). Hiccup shook his head and Snotlout felt very grateful towards his cousin for a moment. But then that moment ended (XD).

Hiccup was reaching out to take Astrid's axe, but then his sword from when he was twenty appeared in his hand. He looked at Phoenix for a moment, who was at the front of the crowd sitting on a chair with a bucket of popcorn, not wanting to miss a moment of the mauling. He smiled at her, and then he turned an absolutely _**LIVID**_ look on Snotlout.

Snotlout was even more scared now then he had been when Astrid was after him. No one had _**ever **_seen Hiccup – the peacekeeper – look _this_ angry.

Hiccup extracted the blade from the handle and it lit on fire. He slowly started walking towards Snotlout, and both of them (plus Astrid) were given a wide berth at the moment. Snotlout tried backing away even more, but he was at the wall. Hiccup had a _very_ dangerous glint in his eye, probably from both the dangerous anger that you could almost see, and also from the dangerous sword in his hands.

"Please… it wasn't my idea!" Snotlout tried to reason with him. "I had to! It was a dare!" It wasn't working too well. Although the begging seemed to make Hiccup seem like he was a small, but extremely fast and agile assassin that had been hired to exterminate someone that he had a huge grudge on.

"You think I care?" Hiccup asked, his voice deceptively soft but still dripping with venom. Even Stoick the Vast wouldn't have tried to fight Hiccup at the moment, let alone speak to him. Stoick felt like his voice would fail if he was in Snotlout's position, and was both impressed with Snotlout for still being able to speak, and was praying to the gods that his death wouldn't be _too_ gruesome.

Snotlout gave a slight whimper, but even that set Hiccup off. "YOU THINK THAT I CARE THAT IT WAS JUST A DARE?! WELL I DON'T! AND THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVE YOU ANY RIGHT TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! I SWEAR, IF YOU SO MUCH AS LOOK AT ASTRID FOR THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES, THEN I WILL PERSONALLY CHOP OFF BOTH OF YOUR HANDS AND FEET! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"Yes." Snotlout mumbled, as quietly as possible. With a flaming sword at your throat and a very angry Viking wielding it, no matter their size, anyone would agree to that.

"Good." Hiccup said, then he turned and walked over to Astrid (who was looking at him like he was a God or someone with equal status) and retracted the fiery blade. He tossed it to Phoenix when he walked past her, and even though she was more than a little miffed with the lack of one burnt-at-the-least Snotlout, she made it disappear (or at least she pretended to: in reality she quietly clipped it on to her belt).

Everyone was silent and shocked for ages, but none more so than the Vikings. _None_ of them would have _ever_ guessed that _Hiccup_ could do something like that, and everyone's respect for him rose quite a few notches. Heck, he'd even handled that sword as if he were an expert at wielding weapons, even though every time he'd tried to before he always ended up stumbling or breaking something.

"Okay," Phoenix started, "I think that it's time for the next dare!" she either didn't notice or didn't care how about the disbelieving looks that everyone was sending her, but it was probably the latter. "There's only one more dare before we have a break." She promised, and everyone sighed in annoyance (and acceptance).

"So what's the dare?" Jack asked, and a few people nodded.

"Who is it for?" Elsa asked, and everyone was wanting an answer for this question.

Phoenix threw her hands in the air and grinned, "Everyone!" she was met with disappointment. "I was originally just going to make the HTTYD crew do the dare, but I've decided to make everyone do it!" Quite a few glares were sent her way. "Including me." She added, and most people stopped glaring at her.

"Fine. What's the dare?" Eugene asked, and several people leaned forward expectantly.

Phoenix smiled, "We just have to drink all of a normal sized cup from my time of Astrid's infamous Yaknog." Quite a few people looked surprised at this simple dare that they'd thought would've surely been dangerous, but Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs looked terrified. On second thoughts, Snotlout's arms and legs getting chopped off with a fire sword looked pretty good right about now.

When Hiccup heard this his whole demeanour instantly changed. His angry expression melted into one of resignation, and it clearly said: _of course, that's just the icing on the cake._

Astrid however looked delighted that everyone would taste her 'delicious' drink, including herself because she hadn't had a chance to taste it when she had first made it. She'd been too preoccupied with the exploding eggs that she'd placed in everyone's houses. That was of course before she'd known they exploded.

At the teens looks (bar Astrid) Phoenix quickly added, "And no spitting it out!" The teens all groaned at this (except Hiccup who just looked exasperated), and Astrid fixed them with an angry glare. Everyone else was confused at this, but they didn't want to say anything just in case it offended Astrid.

Phoenix clicked, and a tray with eighteen cups appeared in her hands. She balanced it on the nearest seat and picked up a cup. The liquid inside was all frothy and foamy on the top, but she could see chunks floating around in the liquid. She was starting to regret her choice already, but there was no turning back now. Phoenix beckoned everyone else over to grab a cup and they all did, Astrid looking a little excited (not gonna last long).

Phoenix suddenly had an idea! "Let's make this a competition, shall we? There'll be a countdown, and when the countdown reaches zero and makes a random quote, we have to start drinking the Yaknog. The first person to finish their Yaknog wins a prize. If you vomit before you finish, you're out. Everyone has to finish all of their Yaknog anyway though, so you might want to try to win."

Everyone that wasn't the Viking teens bar Astrid was surprised at how Phoenix was making the drink sound like it tasted worse than the raw fish Hiccup had eaten, or worse than a bogey flavoured, an earwax flavoured, and a vomit flavoured Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean (Harry Potter reference, if you don't get it then you've been living under a rock for the past twenty or so years) combined, or even worse than a concoction made up of mustard, sweet chilli sauce, chocolate, milk, ketchup, cabbage, sprinkles, sugar, salt, pepper, and something that was decidedly slimy (I've tried it. Here is my advice: Never. Engage. This. Drink. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.).

Phoenix clicked, and on the nearest wall was a timer for five seconds. "Okay, there's the countdown. Now just wait until it reaches zero and makes a quote."

Phoenix pressed a button on a remote that everyone suddenly noticed she was holding, and the countdown began. "Five… four…" Everyone tensed and readied their cups, "three… two…" Phoenix wasn't holding the remote anymore, but no one could see where it was, "one… I'm Batman (yes, I used that quote)!"

Phoenix grabbed her nose so that she couldn't smell the drink because if she could smell it, it would probably alter or enhance the taste and make it stronger and then she started chugging it down. Everyone else just started chugging without any precautions. As soon as the liquid (or should it even be called that?) touched their tongues, everyone wanted to throw up, but they were able to stop themselves. Astrid was left wondering how she (or anyone actually) was able to create such a foul, disgusting, inedible drink, and why no one had told her it was horrible.

The first to be disqualified was Hans. After one mouthful his stomach couldn't take it anymore. He ran over to the large basin that Phoenix had summoned before they'd started and threw up. He sat there for a moment then he realised that he had to drink the whole thing. He groaned and kept drinking.

The next one to fall was Fishlegs. He was able to take a few huge gulps before his stomach caught up to his head and he threw up in the basin, then he continued drinking it.

Punzie and Elsa were both disqualified at the same time. They'd been taking small sips of the drink to try and not get so much of the flavour, but it still seeped through and they couldn't continue.

The thoughts running through Phoenix's head as she drank went like this: _The chunks are beef. The chunks are beef. The liquid is gravy. The liquid is gravy._ Surprisingly it actually seemed to work, because without the added flavour from the smell she was _just_ able to taste the beef and gravy from her imagination.

The thoughts running through Hiccup's head were: _At least I have practice_. Yup, ever the optimistic one.

Astrid's train of thought was _slightly_ different: _How did I even think up this stuff? … I'm gonna be sick! _And that's exactly what she did, meaning she was disqualified.

Merida was just downing this stuff… what was it called? Yaknog, yeah… as fast as possible. Eugene and Kristoff were doing the same thing. Eugene was thinking: _Man, how can anyone screw up this badly?_

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were taking large gulps of Astrid's disastrous attempt at a new Snoggletog tradition and then swallowing the bile in their mouths. For once they agreed on something, Yaknog was disgusting. Finally Tuffnut had had enough and his old prediction came true. He ran to the basin yakked 'nog all over the place.

Snotlout was crying! He was still drinking the Yaknog but tears were streaming down his face. Ruffnut saw and stopped just long enough to ask, "Are you crying?" and then she threw up, with Snotlout not far behind.

Stoick, Spitelout and Gobber were holding up pretty well on the outside, but on the inside they were starting to crack. Them! Vikings! People who got drunk regularly and practically lived in alcohol fumes. They would not last much longer.

Anna on the other hand, had reached breaking point. She rushed to the basin as well. Not many people were left.

Jack was unable to believe that something even worse than 300 years without anyone to talk to existed, but it did. He reached the basin in record time!

The smell of puke had reached Stoick, Spitelout and Gobber, and they were unable to hold it in any longer. They too, reached the basin.

Hiccup had finally cracked. He started running over to the basin, but there were too many people around it for him to get to it, so he ran to the closest room, which happened to be Phoenix's room. Again. And you could hear puking coming from the room. Again. Phoenix internally groaned.

Phoenix stopped drinking it for a moment so that she could catch her breath but she still held her nose. While she was breathing she heard someone else puke. It was Merida, even her haggis-hardened stomach was unable to continue. It set Phoenix off. She kept doing the involuntary reflex to puke but nothing came out. It actually _almost_ hurt (kinda like hiccups when you're thirsty), but she could get it under control. Curse her strong stomach (that actually happens to me instead of vomiting)!

It was down to the final three. Phoenix, Kristoff and Eugene. They were all past the three-quarters mark on their cups (approximately, the cups actually didn't have marks) and all of them wanted to win. Eugene finally wasn't able to take it anymore and vomited. It was the finals! They were neck-and-neck!

Then, all of a sudden, Phoenix collapsed. She'd fainted and her cup was steadily dripping the rest of its contents (which wasn't much) on the floor. Everyone blinked in surprise, and Kristoff took this chance to finish the rest of his Yaknog off.

It took about half-an-hour for everyone to completely finish off their Yaknog, and then they all gathered around the still unconscious Phoenix. "Let's wake her up!" The twins cackled gleefully, and they were just about to nudge her when Hiccup softly coughed and they all jumped when Phoenix sat up wide-eyed.

"Where's the cannon!" She exclaimed, eyes darting over everyone.

"Umm… what cannon?" Jack asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Phoenix blushed in embarrassment. "Sometimes when I wake up from a noise I automatically say something that either connects to my dream or something that I really like. In this case I'm fairly certain it was Harry Potter."

"Who's Harry Potter?" Astrid asked.

"He's just the most famous wizard ever." Phoenix muttered. "Anyway, I think that we should all eat something to get rid of the Yaknog taste. And because Kristoff won, he gets to choose what we eat."

"Chocolate." Kristoff answered immediately, so quickly that a few people stared at him suspiciously and Phoenix made a lot a chocolate appear. She also made a lot of puke and a basin disappear. But before she joined the others she went into her room and came back out a few minutes later smelling strongly of citrus. Again. The nice smell went through the rest of the Lair of Fanfiction. Then they all settled down in their chairs and started to chat amongst themselves, enjoying the pleasant atmosphere and delicious chocolate.

**I think I'll end it here.**

**Just a recap, I'm sorry I took so long to update, this chapter is 13 pages long in Word, my brother is not a master (if I even have a brother *insert scary ghost noise*), I don't like Astrid very much right now (she was mean to me T-T), I have a poll on my profile that you should check out, Harry Potter is the best, and chocolate is awesome. 'Nough said.**

**Phoenix: So yeah, please R&R, favourite, follow and send me truths and dares.**

**Astrid: Again, Phoenix doesn't own us and never will. *deadpan* It's just a fact.**

**Phoenix: ... *sits in corner, crying uncontrollably***

**Hiccup: *mutters* Maybe you were a bit hard on her.**

**Astrid: ... *sigh* You're right. I'll go apologize. *leaves stage***

***Porky Pig shows up***

**Porky: Th-Th-Th-That's all folks!**

**Hiccup: ... *poker face***

**PhoenixWillowsRox88 signing out!**


End file.
